


A Best Friend's Favor

by venusmonroe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusmonroe/pseuds/venusmonroe
Summary: Danielle's lesbian BFF agrees to sate her curiosity.
Relationships: Hannah Rodriguez/Danielle Fontaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Best Friend's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for comments. Leave one and you'll make my day ; )

"You want me to eat your pussy?" she asked.

Danielle bit her lip. Here she was at her gay best friend's house on a Friday night. She was wearing a tight top, knee-highs, and the shortest skirt she owned. "If you want, yeah."

"This isn't about what I want," said Hannah. "This is about you."

"Oh, um..." Dani looked down at her fingers. When Hannah saw she was picking at her cuticles, she reached over to gently swat them apart. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't apologize and don't worry. I won't do anything to you that you don't want." Hannah gave her a smile. "You're the one in control here. I promise."

Dani mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'Maybe I don't want to be in control.'"

Hannah grinned. "I always knew you were a sub."

Dani scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out, eliciting a giggle from her friend. "I don't hear you denying it. Also, you never answered my question."

"Huh?"

"Do you...." Hannah moved to the center of the bed, causing Dani to pull her legs in and turn to face her. "Want me..." Hannah pushed on Dani's shoulders until she was laying down on her back. "To _eat your pussy?"_

Dani's mouth opened slightly, looking up at Hannah with her big blue eyes. "Can you kiss me first?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Absolutely," she said, and with that, Hannah leaned down and kissed her. Dani tasted like cotton candy lip gloss and tooth paste, which made sense since she always smelled so sweet. Hannah usually smelled like smoke, but had made sure to use mouth wash and hand sanitizer before Danielle arrived. 

When she gently nibbled at Hannah's bottom lip, she moved her hand over to Dani's throat. She squeezed it ever so gently, which was a bold move since she didn't know her kinks yet. 

Dani let out a muffled moan. Hannah reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to check on her face, and was delighted to see Danielle with her eyes half-open and a bright blush on her cheeks. 

_Holy Hell, she's into it,_ thought Hannah.

Hannah let go, which had small hands reaching up to pull on her hoodie. 

Hannah leaned back down and began to pepper her throat with kisses. She savored Dani's shallow breaths and words of encouragement, not ceasing in giving her neck as much attention as possible until it had been thoroughly marked. "How was that?" she asked.

"More," said Dani. 

Hannah chuckled. "Of course." She gave her a wink. "Now, be a good girl and take off that skirt."

Dani did as she was told, tossing the black skirt to Hannah's messy bedroom floor. 

Hannah raised her eyebrows at Dani's crotch. She had a pair of grey panties on with a tiny black bow in the front that went nicely with her pale blue top. She gave her friend a teasing whistle. "God damn."

Dani's face reddened, her small hands flying to her face to shield it. "Shut up," she said. 

Hannah chuckled. How could a girl be this freaking cute? "You love it," purred Hannah. "But, I dunno. Maybe you don't and wanna stop?"

"No!" said Dani, and quickly moved her hands away from her face. "Keep- keep going, please."

"Thought so."

Dani watched as Hannah slid her warm hands up and down her thighs, occasionally giving them a squeeze. When she slid her hands under her ass, she suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you flip over?" Hannah suggested, and Dani did so. Now that she was on her belly, she couldn't watch Hannah's hands. This should've made her nervous, but instead it was a turn-on.... and Dani's body began to react accordingly. Her pussy twitched beneath her panties. As if on cue, Hannah stuck her fingers under Dani's underwear and tugged them off, throwing them over her shoulder.

Hannah slid a finger down Dani's pussy, causing her to gasp and clench her ass cheeks. "You're wet and we've hardly started," noted Hannah.

"Sorry," she said.

As if to reassure her everything would be fine, Hannah planted a soft kiss on Dani's lower back. For a few minutes, she left Dani's pussy untouched as she kneaded and rubbed her ass. She briefly thought of spanking it, but didn't have the heart to. This was Dani's first time, after all, and despite being an obvious sub, Hannah wasn't sure if she would enjoy the pain. Finally, Hannah removed her hands and told Dani to flip over again. She did what she was told without question and even spread her legs. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," said Dani.

Hannah rubbed her hips. "Try to relax," she said. "I'm going to take good care of you. You're my best friend, after all."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," she said, softly.

Hannah couldn't help it- she launched herself at Dani so that she could kiss her one more time on the mouth. This kiss was more passionate for the both of them, as they were still adjusting to the new boundaries that would replace their old ones. Before graduating high school, people often assumed they were dating because of how affectionate they were. They'd cuddle in private and hold hands in public, with Hannah sometimes throwing an arm over Dani's shoulders. Now, they were in their twenties, having kept in contact even though their colleges were several states apart. When Hannah finally felt like she could pull herself away, she looked down at Dani to see an undeniable look of awe. "We can talk about that stuff later," she said, a little out of breath.

Dani nodded, and Hannah returned to her position between her friend's thighs. She pulled an elastic off her wrist to throw her hair up before diving in.

Dani gasped as soon as she felt her tongue. "Oh, wow," she sputtered. "Ha..."

Hannah ate Dani out for a good fifteen minutes. She did so confidently, having had enough dates tell her she gave good head for her to believe it. So far, Dani's legs had obediently stayed in place, but this changed when Hannah slid a finger in. "Keep them open," she commanded.

Hannah added another finger without warning. Dani went silent, and in the dead silent room, the soft sound of wet squishes could be heard as Hannah slowly pushed in her long fingers in a purposefully drawn out rhythm. Dani's legs trembled as she felt her heartbeat quicken. 

Hannah picked up the pace, but pulled both out when Dani attempted to close her legs again. "No, please," Dani choked out, twitching. "I-I...I need it. God."

"Then behave," Hannah said, sternly. She went back to Dani's pussy, this time focusing on the clit. 

"Yes- yes, okay. Ohhhh, crap!" she said, and Hannah noticed her typical sweet, soprano voice was crackly and hoarse. 

Hannah adjusted herself so that she could see Dani better, and saw that her bestie was struggling to keep her eyes open. Now, Hannah was blushing, knowing she'd be masturbating to this memory for at least a week.

Hannah moved back so that she could hold Dani's legs open with her own leg and her left hand, while her dominant hand began pumping in and out of her. This was when Dani's volume rocketed, going from wholesome squeaks to full-on moaning and groaning. When Hannah started licking her clit, the bed was creaking as Dani squirmed beneath her. She was helpless, and with a yelp, she started to cum.

Hannah's fingers curled inside her as Dani's clit was lapped at without mercy. When Dani began to squirt, Hannah kept going until she was certain she couldn't extend Dani's orgasm any longer. 

When the poor thing was done, Hannah got up to retrieve her friend's panties and skirt. She paused, then thought better of it and went to her pajama drawer to lend Hannah some clean undies and long pants.

With little hesitation, Hannah guided Dani's legs through the new underwear and pants. She was still breathing heavily with her hand to her forehead. Hannah laid down and wrapped her arms around her, placing her chin on top of her friend's blonde head. The two stayed like that without saying a word until Dani had calmed down enough to speak. 

"Thank you," she said.

Hannah gave her a kiss on the head. "It was my pleasure." Now that she had spoken, she stopped hugging her to go reach over to the end of the bed. When she returned only seconds later, she had a blanket that she pulled over the both of them. She wasn't tired, but she knew Dani must've been. 

"Sleep," she ordered. 

"Okay..." It wasn't even late, but it was dark outside and Dani felt like she was floating, this feeling staying with her long after she closed her eyes.


End file.
